Why Us, Why Now
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: my entry to csiaddict2's contest. A sudden light, an explosion and then everything has changed.
1. Prologue

**so, another contest entry. i know, i like writing for contests. and also a post for my 4th day of my 'crazy days of posting' hope you all like it. and all you who watch heroes will know who the killer might be. but no spoilers! i only saw season 1 and 2 :D**

They were all called out to a scene, it was horrible. At least 15 people were dead and, to make it even worse, they suspected it had been the work of just one person. It was so bad, they needed all the help they could get, so Ecklie came to help them. He sent Grissom, Catherine and Nick to the street where the most of the bodies were. Warrick and Greg were sent to a apartment on the street where a family of three was murdered. It was really sad, the child was only a baby. Sara and Ronnie took the alley behind the apartment, where a few homeless people were murdered. It looked like the one who did it wanted to sneak in from the back, but he didn't count the homeless people in his plan. Ecklie helped on the street, that wasn't even visible, that much blood lay there.

3 hours later the apartment and alley had been fully processed, so everybody came to help at the street. All of the bodies were sent to the morgue and Brass tried to keep the press behind the crime scene tape, with a few officers to help him. A few of the victims had id's on them and they all lived in other cities, all over the world. It was really strange that people all over the world would come to Las Vegas unless there was some sort of conference, but there was none that they knew of. Only the family in the apartment had lived there.

The farther they investigated, the more strange things became. At first, there had been strange burns in the apartment, like someone got loose with a burner once in a while. Then Doc Robbins called to tell all of the victims, except the ones in the alley, had there skulls cut of with some kind of tool that cut perfectly through them and that their brains were missing. The third thing happened around noon.

Wendy just came by to drop of their lunches. Everyone was busy at the lab, and because it was her free day and she lived nearby, she offered to bring the people some food, as it was over 12 hours ago they had last eaten. She just passed by the crime scene tape when time stopped, at exactly 12 o'clock. All 10 persons inside the tape started to glow, which quickly spread to everything inside the tape. Then there was a big explosion and time started again to reveal everything had vanished, including the street.

Instead, there was now a part of a forest.


	2. What the hell?

**ok, im making a trilogy out of this, because, with my speed, I will have finished with Christmas otherwise. this will be just one story now, lots of action at the end and lots of superpower moments.**

_"Sara!"_

She was dreaming. She had to be. One minute they were at that gruesome scene and the next inside a forest? That wasn't possible, she would wake up soon and find herself in her bed. If only she could remember how she got there

Why was she so worried?

_"Sara, wake up!"_

Grissoms voice? But what...

She woke up and looked around. This wasn't her bedroom. It wasn't even her house. And Grissom was certainly not lying next to her. He was standing in the small circle that had formed around her. On the street the bodies had been, the street that suddenly was inside a forest.

She should be worried, but why did she felt so relieved instead?

_"Are you ok? Is your power doing this to you?"_

Power? What power? Power as in superpower, like those people in superhero movies had? Why would Catherine ask that?

She looked around and realized something wasn't right, that this couldn't be right. There was a small Ecklie-like doll moving around in mid-air. Wendy was stroking a cheetahs fur. Nick had done something to block out the sun. And Jim was missing

Why was everyone this calm? And how did she know that?

_"Where's Jim?"_

Everyone turned to look at the floating Ecklie doll and suddenly the doll was standing on Jims head. She wasn't even over the shock when the doll jumped off his head and grew, until Ecklie stood next to Jim

Too much feelings. Can't be all mine? Lets just sleep...

She had blacked out again.

* * *

_"Gil, do you even know where we're going?"_

They had been walking for hours now. A lot had happened since they were brought here. It was all just really strange, first someone or something had brought them here and then they suddenly had superpowers.

Not to mention Sara, who was currently floating in front of him.

_"If you don't stop walking, I let myself fall on you!"_

Catherine had been the first to wake up, on top of the building. Before she could tell where she was, she had accidentally teleported herself in front of him, what startled him and made him send her away with a gush of air. She collided with Greg, who ran away and found himself in the middle of the jungle just a few seconds later. Then Warrick wanted to know where Greg was in this strange world, so he sort of copied himself and found himself standing next to Greg. The next moment they were both back, with a cheetah, which got deflected by a force field from Nick.

Why had they been chosen for this powers?

_"What are we supposed to do? Walk through this hell forever?"_

Then everything happened real quick. The cheetah recovered and lunged for Ecklie, who suddenly became as small as a doll. While the cheetah tried to find out where he had gone, Ecklie was picked up by and invisible Jim, who brought him to safety. Ronnie shot some lasers to the cheetah and then was shocked about doing it. And then Wendy just walked right to the animal and to everyones surprise, the animal calmed down and actually seemed to like her

That only left Sara, of which they didn't know what had happened to her

_"Gil, she's waking up!"_

Catherine was right, so he quickly made sure she was safely lying on the ground. They all had been really worried when she hadn't woken up. And even more when she had blacked out again. But now she had woken up and everything would be fine.

So, why did it feel like it wouldn't?

_"Griss, stop worrying already, it's killing me!"_

Everyone was shocked when she had said that, but then quickly tried to hide their feelings, because Sara was grabbing her head and tried to stay conscious. They knew now her power had to be sensing emotions and feelings. They sat down and told her what had happened while eating the food Wendys animals brought. Then Catherine teleported back somewhere in their practice and told them the street had disappeared, except a part of the building. They all went there, but the building had disappeared too.

How could they survive out here?


End file.
